A Matter of Trust
by LightningWolf24
Summary: Worgen's have it rough, untrusted by the other races and despised by the people they used to call friends. Raven knows this hatred all too well so what will he do when a night elf suddenly appears, dripping wet and freezing in Winterspring.
1. The Frozen Night Elf

**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic so feedback is appreciated. :) Thanks and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own World of Warcraft, that would be Blizzard.

Raven stood in the snow of Winterspring cleaning the blood from his armor. The small deer he had been skinning had taken longer than he thought because of the cold. He was just lucky that he could not feel the winter wind through his thick fur. He stood up and straightened his back with a sigh as he scanned the trees that surrounded the clearing he resided in. It was then that a dark gray wolf loped out of the trees. It stopped a few feet away and stared at the large black worgen in front of him.

Raven was puzzled. This wolf was much darker than any of the wolves he had spotted in the area. He was positive that it did not belong in Winterspring. It also wasn't doing anything aggressive towards Raven who, in theory, was encroaching on his territory. Maybe he was after the deer for a meal. Raven growled deep in his throat to try and get it to go away. Nothing…. The wolf sat down on his haunches and continued to watch the worgen. Raven shook his head. This did not seem right at all.

Suddenly Raven's ears flicked forward, catching the faint sound of footsteps coming towards him. His eyes found a shadow among the trees that belonged to an approaching figure. His back stiffened. He couldn't afford to see any other races. Worgens weren't exactly trusted around this area… or anywhere for that matter. How could he leave though after all the time he had just spent skinning the deer for future meals. He would have to stand his ground and face the consequences as they came. Although a small part of him kept hoping that the shadow would turn and go a different direction.

Raven jumped a little when the wolf tilted his head back and let out a long, low howl that echoed through the sleeping birch and pine trees. The footsteps stopped and a female voice responded from the area of the shadow.

"Shade? Did you find a cave yet?"

Raven tilted his head. The voice was shaking, almost has if she was so cold her teeth were chattering. Raven stepped back as the footsteps quickened and soon he could see a night elf among the trees. Her long, dark blue hair was dripping wet along with the heavy leathers she was wearing. Some of the water had started to turn to ice. No wonder the elf had chattering teeth. She had her arms wrapped around her in an attempt to keep herself a little warmer but Raven seriously doubted that it helped, not in this frozen hell. The night elf had a bow strapped across her back and dual blades that rested on her hips. A hunter… that explained the odd wolf's presence and meant that they would be well-matched in a fight if it came to that, although he could probably take on a half frozen night elf with ease.

The elf glanced up as she emerged into the clearing. The glow of her eyes was dim and Raven could tell something was wrong. She stopped when she saw him. He tensed, preparing for a fight.

The night elf slowly smirked as she glanced at her wolf. "This isn't exactly the cave I was hoping for, Shade. In fact, this worgen looks nothing like a cave except for the fact that he's large and has black fur. Have you gone blind without me noticing?"

The wolf simply huffed as if he thought Raven was better than any cave.

The night elf laughed, "Don't think I am letting you off so easily, my furry companion. You are going to have some explaining to do, that is, after I am done fainting." With that said, the glow in her eyes went out and she collapsed in the snow.

The wolf, Shade, Raven mentally corrected, went over to his master and nudged her with his nose. Then he looked back at Raven as if to ask if the worgen was going to help.

Raven sighed. He couldn't leave the night elf here, she would die. He quickly packed the deer up and his gear. He then threw the elf onto one of his shoulders. He was a bit thrown off by how small and light she was. He trudged through the snow towards a cave nearby that he knew about. Shade simply followed behind him with a wolf grin on his face. Raven glared at him for putting him in this mess. He almost couldn't wait to see what the night elf had in store for her pet. Raven smirked at the wolf with a toothy grin. He ruined his humor though by thinking of the night elf's reaction to him when she woke up. She probably wouldn't even remember her threat to the wolf.

Keira woke up and found herself within the comforts of a cave with a small fire going. She didn't remember ever reaching a cave. She was also lying under a pile of thick furs that she didn't recognize. She peeked under the furs to find that she was only in her underclothing. Her hand brushed against fur so she looked down to find Shade curled up against her, keeping her warm.

Keira bolted up as she remembered what her trusty, ok maybe now untrustworthy, companion had done. She hissed as the cold air hit her light blue skin and dove back under the furs where it was nice and warm. Maybe she would just punish the damn wolf later. Right now he was too warm for her to piss off. She didn't want him to leave.

Meanwhile Raven was back in the shadows of the cave watching the elf wake up and start to take in her surroundings. It almost made him want to grin, watching her discover the cold but he knew that things would turn a corner quickly when she remembered who had rescued her.

Keira looked around while scratching the top of Shade's head and thought about the worgen that Shade had led her to. All of her gear was spread out some sticks by the fire so that they could dry. Meanwhile her bow and blades were in a messy pile by her gear but far from where she actually was. The worgen was obviously being cautious which meant he was probably still here. Her glowing eyes fell on the shadows in the back of the cave and instinct told her that he was there but he must have been stealthed, which meant he was a rogue. She mouthed an incantation to trigger her track hidden and this time she could see the faint outline of the worgen crouching by the rocks. He was looking directly at her, muscles tense in case she decided to attack him. Not that she would but the poor guy didn't know that.

"I see you, worgen." Keira spoke gently, trying to make him realize that she wasn't going to attack him. She watched as the worgen flinched. She couldn't blame him with the way the other races treated his kind.

Raven slowly came out of stealth and strode forward a few paces towards the elf. He was on the edge of his toes, never taking his eyes off her, waiting for any sudden movements. He froze in shock when she smiled at him.

"I know you are expecting me to act like all of the idiots who judge you based on what you are but I promise you that I won't. I owe you my life so thank you."

Raven crept closer. He almost couldn't believe his ears.

Keira laughed. The worgen was being so cautious. "Seriously, I don't bite and even if I did you would find my teeth are nothing compared to your fangs. Nor do I have the physically and mental strength to get past all the fur." It made Keira shudder just thinking about it.

Raven couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"You do have a good point there. Not only that but I doubt you want to come out into the cold air right now."

"You would be correct. I don't have fur like you do to keep me warm in this frozen wasteland. Winterspring doesn't deserve the spring in its name cause it never gets warm!"

"Well most people have the common sense not to go swimming here."

Keira grimaced. "I did not want to go swimming but I guess I deserved that jab."

"Then how did you get wet?"

Keira glared at the roof of the cavern as she recalled what happened. "I was being stupid while picking an herb by a partially frozen lake. I wasn't paying attention and I had Shade searching for more. I didn't even notice the group of firbolg come up behind me until one of them pushed me head first into the lake. If I ever find that band I will push them **all** into the lake and then give the giants some nice firbolg popsicles!"

Shade lifted his head and growled in agreement.

Raven laughed as he went over to the leathers hanging by the campfire to see if they were dry. They were so he grabbed them and passed them to the night elf, who quickly put them on underneath the furs he had covered her with.

"You are one vicious night elf I hope you know."

"Indeed I am." Keira said with a smile as she slowly emerged from the warm furs. Now that she had her heavy leathers back on the cold wasn't so much of a problem. She strode over to the worgen, her long legs taking her there far faster than the he was expecting. Keira stretched out her hand hoping that he wouldn't run. He slowly lifted his paw up while being careful with his claws. He wouldn't want to hurt the first person to not try and kill him because he was a cursed worgen. Keira grinned as they shook hands.

"Now that that is over with, do you mind telling me your name?"

"It's Raven."

"Raven, huh? I'm Keira. What are you doing here so far from Gilneas?"

Raven shrugged. "I tend to get to cramped up if I stay within those walls for too long so I go exploring. I can always stealth if I sense someone approaching so it usually isn't that big of a deal. Although I couldn't just leave a night elf ice cube all alone here." He smirked, hoping he wasn't going too far.

Keira laughed. "I'm glad you didn't because Shade would have had a hard time dragging me around. Although he should have found me a cave instead of imposing upon you."

Shade crawled out of the furs to go nudge his master, almost pushing her over. She grinned and patted his head.

"I'm just kidding, Shade."

Raven started feeling uncomfortable as he watched the two. He wasn't shy but he was worried what would happen if he got too close to the hunter. If he went berserk around her then he could hurt her and he didn't want to do that. He figured he should leave as soon as possible. He started slowly moving towards the opening of the cave but Keira saw this right away.

"In a hurry to leave?"

Raven nodded.

"Why?" Keira asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Because I don't trust you!" Raven snapped. He didn't want to yell at her but this would be the quickest way to distance himself. However she didn't react the way he wanted. Instead of looking hurt, her blue eyes narrowed.

"What exactly have I done to hint that I am untrustworthy? Have I harmed you in anyway? No. Have I yelled at you and tried to chase you away because you are a worgen? No.

So tell me, Raven, what have I done to upset you?"

Raven blinked in shock. The night elf had some spunk to challenge a creature twice as tall as her.

"You are being too nice." Raven admitted. "I don't want to get to close to you and wind up hurting you or have other people hurt you because you are near me, okay? Is that a good enough reason for you?"

"Hell no. I can take care of myself if you ever decide to attack me, which I doubt you will. I also do not fear others because we night elves were in the same boat as you worgen not so long ago. The draenei also know how you are suffering because they have also been in the same stupid boat. You must not let shallow people and their reactions get to you, Raven. It will make you miserable."

"It already has," Raven whispered miserably.

Keira reached up to pat him on the shoulder. "Exactly. You need all the friends you can get so I want you to consider me one of them and to not be afraid to call on me if you ever find yourself needing help or just someone to listen."

Raven nodded slowly, unsure of what to do since he had been preparing for a completely different scenario.

"Good. Now unfortunately I have to go. Remember everything I've said, Raven."

Keira turned to go collect her weapons. She quickly put the scabbards of her blades through her leather belt and, after checking to make sure the string on her bow wasn't damaged by the water, strapped it in place on her back. As she headed towards the mouth of the cave her ears caught a faint 'thank you'.

She didn't turn back as she waved and shouted, "you're welcome."


	2. The Journey to Stormwind

Here is chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, all of my professors decided to bombard me with homework. Enjoy and as always, R and R!

Raven returned to Gilneas about a week after his encounter with Keira. He told the strange story to all of his worgen buddies but they had just laughed at him, said the night elf was just a figment of his imagination. Three months passed this way and it got to the point where even Raven did not believe himself but the image of the hunter waving goodbye refused to fade.

Raven was sitting in a tavern alone, a mug of good beer in one paw. For the past week he had been getting restless. It was high time he went out and stretched his legs again. He was feeling bold, partially cause of the alcohol in his veins, so maybe he would go check out the walls of Stormwind. He had not been there since the day he was changed for obvious reasons. He would not be able to go inside of the city this time, of course. That would be suicide. The image of the night elf flickered before his eyes and he shook his head to get rid of it. It was a vast world and the chances of them ever meeting again were small, maybe even non-existent.

A large paw landed on top of Raven's shoulder and he looked up to see a light brown worgen grinning at him. His friend Bane was slightly shorter than Raven and not nearly as muscular because he didn't like to fight unless he had to.

"Yo, Raven. Drinking alone again? Or maybe you are thinking about a certain pretty night elf?"

"Shut up, Bane."

His friend settled down on the stool next to him.

"No need to be grouchy, Raven. You know I'm only kidding since said night elf doesn't exist."

"You're asking for me to hit you."

Bane quickly raised his hands up. Raven wasn't sure if it was to shield him if Raven did decide to hit him or if it was a sign of peace.

"Now, now. Calm down. Listen, I've noticed that you're getting that cramped feeling again so I was wondering if you would let me join you on your next excursion."

Raven almost choked on his beer, spitting it out in an amber spray.

"Why would you wanna go with me?"

"You're not the only one who doesn't like sitting around Gilneas for too long, you know. "

Raven sighed, "listen, Bane. I don't think you want to go with me. I plan on going near Stormwind."

Bane's eyes narrowed. "Do you have a death wish or something? You know it's practically suicide going by those human walls."

"I know it but I'm feeling brave."

"This isn't because of the night elf, is it? Just because you may have found one person who doesn't hate worgen doesn't mean you will be lucky enough to find another one. I'm worried about you and your fantasies, Raven."

Raven punched Bane hard in the shoulder. "I did not imagine her up, Bane. Nor am I depressed or on drugs, which is what everyone around me seems to think and probably why you asked to tag along with me."

Bane rubbed at his wounded shoulder. "You didn't have to punch me… I will admit me and some of the others are worried for you. I'm really worried now that you told me about your plans so now I need to go. Someone has to save your furry worgen butt if you get into trouble." Bane grinned as Raven glared at him.

Raven sighed. He was definitely losing his touch if his glare didn't even make Bane, the weakest one of them all, cower in fear.

"Fine, just don't blame me if bad shit happens. We leave in two days so start packing."

Bane just smiled as Raven walked out of the bar, leaving his half full tankard behind. Bane grabbed it and chugged it down. He needed something to get him through this crazy trip. He yelled at the bartender for another, hoping to drown his fears of humanity.

"Are you sure you want to get so close to the city? It's dangerous."

Raven let out a low growl of frustration. He had lost track of how many times Bane had said that since the beginning of the trip. They hadn't been able to take a ship so they had to go by land which had taken weeks. Days upon days of Bane whining that this wasn't a good idea and that they should go back to the safety of Gilneas. It was enough to make any worgen grind his fangs down to molars!

"If you were going to be such a chicken then you shouldn't have bothered coming with me."

"I'm a druid, not a chicken, thank you very much."

"Chicken… Druid… Same thing." Raven said with a shrug knowing that it would make Bane angry.

Bane glared at him. "You are such an asshole!"

Raven bowed with a mocking grin on his face. "You know it. Now hush, chicken. It smells like we are getting close.

Bane opened his mouth to send back some snarky reply when he smelled the stench of humans starting to fill the air. Raven laughed silently as his friend wrinkled his sensitive nose.

They stopped among a grove of trees that stood quite a ways away from the wall. This spot was nowhere near the gate into the city so it was safer than most areas that were highly populated.

The putrid smell of bad booze hit Raven full in the face, nearly making him gag. He didn't understand how humans could handle drinking that crap. He paused as his ears twitched forward, catching the faint sound of raucous laughter and three pairs of stumbling footsteps.

A small group of men in the armor of the Stormwind City Guard were walking along the wall in a private drunken party. It was just Raven's luck to find the only guards outside of the wall. He could easily stealth away but that would have left Bane in a bit of a pickle. He glanced over to see his fellow worgen staring in horror at the humans.

It took another minute for the guards' blurry eyes to focus on the pair of worgen standing very still among the pines. The one in the middle elbowed the guard on his left but winced as his arm contacted with the hard plate.

"Oush! Why we gotta where thish metal shtuff anyway?"

The one on the left turned to look at his friend. "You shtupid! It'sh to shtop us from being hurt by big bad monshters! …hic!"

The third guard spit on the ground. "Ain't nothin' out here but cowsh and rabbits."

The middle one shook his head and pointed straight at Raven and Bane. "Then what er those, eh?"

The other men squinted and, upon seeing two worgen, immediately sobered up.

"Worgen!" They shouted together and tried to draw their swords with numb fingers. The middle one tried to copy them but realized he had no sword so instead went for the mace strapped across his back.

The guards with the swords rushed forward. Raven pulled out his longest dagger to try and parry the blows. Bane grabbed his long wooden staff but it would not last long against something sharp.

"For Stormwind!" The guy attacking Raven kept shouting as he blindly swept his sword back and forth. Raven's yellow eyes quickly flicked to the guard with the mace. He was sitting on the ground staring dumbly at his heavy weapon. At least he wouldn't have to worry about him. He and Bane had to get out of there quickly. Raven slowly started backing away from his attacker and motioned for Bane to do the same. However Bane was no fighter and it was proving difficult for him to back up and continue blocking the onslaught of the guard's sword. He was starting to make progress but then he tripped.

Raven watched in horror as his friend fell to the ground because of a stupid tree root. The guard grinned triumphantly as he raised his weapon for the final blow. The guard fighting Raven stopped to cheer.

Raven braced himself to make a mad dash to save his friend but stopped when two figures whizzed past him. His eyes only seeing a tall blue blur and a much shorter gray one.

The blue one collided with the guard about to kill Bane. The gray one sprang at the unsuspecting guard by Raven with a loud snarl. Raven stood gaping as he recognized the blue figure and the dark blue hair that was now pulled into a high ponytail and quite dry.

Keira had her bow pulled out and was using it to pin the soldier to the ground. Raven looked down to see Shade also holding down his guard with his front two paws. He kept snapping his jaw in front of the guard's face as a warning. The guard's eyes were wide and panicked as he watched the fanged mouth so close to him.

Bane had sat up now that he wasn't in immediate danger of dying. He was eyeing Keira as if wondering if he were truly safe now or not.

Raven jumped as Keira starting yelling at the guards. She sounded very pissed off.

"You men would dare to attack these worgen? What right did you have to do that? I know they did not attack you first."

The soldier she was holding down spat in her face.

"Get off me, you night elf bitch."

Keira calmly wiped her face clean. "I don't think so. These worgen did nothing to your drunken asses. Therefore you were in the wrong."

Raven noticed out of the corner of the eye that the mace wielder had finally managed to stand up and was running straight for Keira with his weapon raised above his head.

"Keira!" Raven shouted in warning as he dashed forward towards the man. He winced as he caught the mace in his furry paw before it could crush Keira's skull. She stared up in shock to see Raven.

"Raven! I didn't realize it was you here! Thanks for saving my life."

Raven grinned. "It's only fair since you saved Bane."

Keira looked back at Bane who was still watching her warily. The guard, noticing her distraction, bucked his hips, throwing Keira off of him. He had not planned on her quick recovery though. She grabbed him by his tabard and slammed him into a tree, knocking him unconscious. She then used her bow to whack the guard with the mace over the head. He slumped to the ground with his mace still in Raven's fist. He dropped it by the man, wincing at the blood that leaked from his paw.

"You guys disappoint me. You all know King Varian's rules about drinking before patrol and NO attacking another Alliance race unless they attack you first!"

"These filth do not belong to the Alliance!" The guard pinned by Shade spat but flinched as Shade growled deep in his throat.

Keira sighed. "It is this kind of attitude that the army really does not need." She walked over to the guy slumped against the tree, picking him up and tossing him over by the mace guy.

Bane walked over to Raven and whispered, "is this the night elf you talked about? She is actually real?"

Keira's pointed ears twitched slightly as she caught the sound of Bane's whisper. She patted her stomach as if checking she was physically there. She smirked at Bane, "I'm pretty sure I'm real. I would hate to be fake and not know it."

Bane winced. "I meant no offense. It is just that many thought that Raven was only spinning tales when he told us all about you."

Keira laughed. "I hope he didn't mention anything bad about me."

"Depends on how bad being pushed into a frozen lake by firbolg is." Bane chuckled as it was Keira's turn to wince and glare at Raven.

Bane patted Raven on the shoulder, "your night elf is scary."

Raven could only nod in agreement.

Keira took up her bow, ignoring the worgen as she punched the last guard under the chin so that he would black out. Shade stepped off of him and nuzzled Keira's hand.

"I need to go talk to King Varian Wrynn about these idiots. You two are going to come with me."

"Are you nuts? Taking worgen into a human city is just asking for disaster!"

Raven flinched as Bane shouted in his ear.

Keira smirked. "Nothing will happen to you two as long as you are worth me. These men must have been new recruits since they didn't realize who they were dealing with."

Bane raised one eyebrow in question, "and who exactly are you that you can safely bring worgen through Stormwind?"

Keira simply said, "you will see."


End file.
